


An Obscure Fact

by Writingwife83



Series: He Finally Understands [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, F/M, Friendship, Mention of Molly Hooper - Freeform, Sherlock’s bolt holes, mention of Mary Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 21:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: John suddenly recalls something Mary mentioned to him once, and he decides to ask Sherlock about it. It turns into another eye opening conversation for John “I Don’t Understand” Watson.





	An Obscure Fact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amalia Kensington (amaliak01)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaliak01/gifts).

> I came up with this general idea, and quickly realized it would fit really well into my He Finally Understands series. But naturally, talking to Lexie gave me an additional GEM of an idea. Hence, why I’m gifting the one shot to her and also I shall give her credit for the title I picked. I’ll explain a bit more in the final note. Enjoy! ;)

“Hey,” John greeted as Sherlock casually strolled in at past ten in the morning. “Rosie just went down for a mid morning nap after waking up at five this morning. She’s downstairs with Mrs Hudson since I’ve got that appointment. I was wondering where you were.”

“Mm, working last night,” Sherlock mumbled while heading for the coffee pot. “Got a bit of sleep elsewhere.”

John stopped, something unexpectedly jogging a hazy, and nearly forgotten memory. It seemed silly, unbelievable, and somewhat unimportant at the time…

_ It had become one of their favorite little games. Not that there was much fun involved, given the circumstance. But when it came to being woken up at ungodly hours of the night, they had to do a little something to keep things interesting.  _

_ “I know you heard her too,” Mary whispered, nudging John as the sound of Rosie’s fussing echoed over the baby monitor. _

_ John grunted, reluctantly admitting to being awake. _

_ “Ok, come on,” he prompted. “Better be something good this time.” _

_ This was how they’d taken to deciding who got up for Rosie when they were both awake- whoever came up with an obscure fact about Sherlock that the other didn’t know got to stay in bed. They’d covered quite a lot so far. There was “he wears different dressing gowns according to his mood,” and “his favorite biscuits are ginger nuts,” and “he uses the microwave nearly every day, but he’s never put actual food in there,” among many other things. Naturally, the stakes were getting pretty high, and it was getting harder to outdo each other. _

_ “Sherlock uses Molly’s flat as a bolt hole.” _

_ John snorted out a laugh. “Yeah, ok.” _

_ “S’true,” Mary yawned. “Even sleeps in her bed.” _

_ He turned, actually opening his eyes to look at her in the dark.  _

_ “It doesn’t count if you’re just making things up.” _

_ The only reply John received was a soft snore.  _

_ As Rosie’s crying was escalating and the conversation was clearly over, John resigned himself to taking this shift, the entire thing getting tucked away in the recesses of his exhausted mind almost immediately... _

John turned, staring at Sherlock as he quietly poured some coffee and dug into the cup of sugar. 

“Were you at...Molly’s?”

Sherlock’s gaze shot up and his brow crinkled. “Why would you ask that?”

John cleared his throat, taking the leap. “Well, y’know, isn’t Molly’s one of your bolt holes?”

Sherlock set his mug down, expression turning almost suspicious as he questioned his friend. “Who told you that? Nobody knows about that one.”

John shrugged. “Mary knew.”

“Mary? How did-“ His lips formed a little ‘ah.’ “Of course. The night I escaped from hospital. She would have been asking around to find me, knowing exactly who best to talk to. Normally Molly wouldn’t say a word, but seeing as it was Mary and it was possible I was in immediate danger, it’s understandable she would have disclosed-“

“So it’s true?”

Sherlock paused, hesitating for a split second before muttering his response and resuming adding sugar to his mug. 

“Yes, I suppose so.”

John nodded, letting that fully sink in. “So...how long?”

“How long what?”

“How long has Molly’s flat been a hideout?”

Sherlock sighed while making his way over to his chair. “I can’t understand why we’re still talking about this.”

“Well you have to admit it’s a bit odd.” John took a seat as well.

“What is so odd about it?”

“It’s a…” John gestured, looking for the wording. “It’s a lovely little flat where your friend lives as opposed to a hole in the ground or in the wall or whatever! Because that’s the general description of your other bolt holes.”

Sherlock shrugged, sipping his coffee. “I think I’m allowed  _ one _ comfortable bolt hole. Makes up for the ones without proper running water and a bed.”

John pursed his lips, considering the even bigger question. Why not? Given this rare opportunity. 

“Speaking of a bed, do you mean  _ her bed _ ?”

That prompted an eye roll.

“The fact that you’re turning this into some sort of romantic fantasy is exactly why I don’t always share-“

“Oh my God, you do!” He laughed incredulously. “You do sleep in her bed! And exactly where is she? Is she there too?”

Sherlock stared at him for a breath, wheels almost visibly turning.

“Sometimes.”

“Oh my God!”

“Well what exactly would you like me to do?!” Sherlock retorted loudly. “Wake up a hard working woman in the middle of the night and kick her out of her own bed?”

“How is that the only option? She has a spare room!”

“Oh please! That supposed bed is more decorative than anything. First of all, half of it is covered in a nearly impenetrable layer of pillows and stuffed toys, and second, my feet dangle off the end of it! Oh and not to burst your heart shaped bubble, Doctor, but sometimes Molly does in fact take that bed, leaving me alone in hers.”

A slight pause and he spoke again, rapidly, as if hoping John might not catch it.

“And to answer your question before, it’s been over six years.”

John blinked, doing the mental math.

“That’s- Sherlock, that’s even before we were flat mates.”

Silence.

“So all these years you occasionally show up at her flat and she just…” John swept his hand through the air. “Lets you in, just like that. What about when she had a boyfriend? Or when she was engaged?”

“Naturally, I was more discreet during those times,” he replied casually. “Or even stayed away altogether for a while. I’m not a complete idiot.”

“Yeah that’s the thing, you’re not.”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes as John drummed on the arm of the chair with his finger tips.

“You’re not an idiot,” John restated, leaning forward. “You know how she feels about you, and you’ve been sleeping in her bed for years, so...have I been missing something?”

“Not sure I have the time today to list it  _ all _ for you,” Sherlock replied from behind the coffee mug.

“No, I’m serious. I’m beginning to wonder if all these years I’ve been overlooking something possibly even more obvious than a naked woman on your lap. And I’m wondering if that’s because _you_ _made sure_ all of us overlooked it.”

The stormy eyes shifted slightly before Sherlock let out a small sigh. “Are you finished?”

John glanced at his watch and then got up with a little grunt. “Actually, I think I have to be. I’ve got therapy. And we’ll probably need the whole hour. Quite a lot to catch her up on since last week’s interrupted session.”

“I could just drop by again and help explain about all the-”

“Nope.” John slipped his coat on. “Make your own appointment.”

”Maybe I just will. I do have my own therapist, you know,” Sherlock replied with a little smirk.

“Well, that’s good,” John added, giving him a pointed look on his way out the door. “Because I’m pretty sure there’s one or two things in your life that are complicated enough to merit a bit of talking out.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I mean, how fab is that idea that the Watson’s play that “who has to get up” game with facts about Sherlock?! I died when Lexie came up with that! Full credit to her for that, it fit so nicely in this little fic. Hope you guys liked this one and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
